Shatter Thoughts
by WolfHood
Summary: Merlin has been shot with enchanted arrow to make forget everything if, it doesn't kill him. All he knows is that Morgana has kidnapped Arthur, Merlin's beloved friend. Will he forget Arthur? Will the arrow kill him?
1. Chapter 1

A young man with dark matted hair laid on the twisted forest ground. Motionless, was the thing that filled his body. Blood stain his shirt with a arrow in planted in his chest. When the slight twitch of fingers seem to wiggle like small worms trying to escape the sunlight's burn. Both helpless, and unaware of what were to happen next. He burst into Thought. _Authur! Authur,_ the words seem to fester in Merlin's mind... _"why did I let you... go."_ The thoughts kept raining in. _"Why?"_ The bitter taste of pain, and worry stirred around. Seem to take place in action as the words "Blechon tes Kenotis!" Breathed in with the glowing embers from His eye's. A small shock wave climbed in, but fell still, in long blurred way. His eyes faded with strecks of pain, losing conscious onces again. The sound of running filled the ground. Men in hoods ran like startle rabbit across the grass.

One of the Men kneeled next to Merlin's limp body, and pressed his fingers acrossed his neck. "We must bring him with us! Hurry he's losing his breath!" The Man lifted Merlin with cold Solomon look of worry. He look down at the sorcerer "Don't worry Emerus, just hang on!" The Man said in panicky voice. When everything seem to move in slow moshtion, all that could be hear was the constant beating of Merlin's heart that slowly became less and less. The sun start to laid on the mountain, in a glazed cat vomit, pink with swirls of orange. The shadow of a large cave, became filled with light and druids.

Part 2 To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Roots, and slagtits hung from the ceiling in the quiet mist. Under all this Merlin lied frozen on a wooden table, covered with a thin wool blanket. A man sat next to him with warm rag. All the druids seem to stop and look, not know what to do... just frozen will fear, and complete worry. What if freedom dies with Merlin? The thought of it burned like a wild fire through the druids, Until a small boy with crystal blue eyes and hood. He gave off a darkened emotionless face, that seemed to stop time. " If Emrys dies we will not be lost, we will fight for the right of magic! We will stop what has put us here! We will kill Arthur. For he has murdered many of are people, why shouldn't we seek his punishment? WE SHOUT- interrupting, someone says. "We will see what morning brings, I have already have try my highs spell... All he needs is time."

"Good Morning! You sure gave me a heartatack! I thought you gone for sure, but that old Heradock sure has a few tricks up he's sleeve!" She said with a great big smile, while dabbling Emrys head. " Well I can't die now, not well Arthur is in trouble. Even thought he most of the time he a clockpole." Said Merlin in tried cracked, but yet joyful and pained voice. "This may sting a bit." As she grabbed the arrow and started to pull gently. "This not the first time i've been shot, and I hope it the last. I must look like target." He said in pained voice. "You must." She answered, and started to pull a little more. Merlin started to Grit his teeth titer, and moan. "Almost there, just a little more." Finally Emrys clenched his fists into tite little balls, that look as if it where never to open. Soon the arrow pop out Along with a sigh of relief. Merlin's agony seem to fade, as he drift off into a sleep to beat of the lady dabbling his wound.

Part 3 To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Where Am I? Where's Arthur?" "Settle down Emrys, you just got shot with an arrow... and you're still wounded. The sorcerer stretched his head down to find that his shirt was off with a long white cloth wrapped around his chest. Merlin place his hand across where the arrow once was. His thoughts raced through his head like it was lit on fire... while his face fell blank, with swirls of fear and pain. When finally he whispered "Arthur..." "Did you say something?" "Where is your fastest horse?" "Outside near the watering hole, you can't miss it." "Thank you kind mam!" While leaving a large amount of money, Emrys reaches for his shirt. "How can I thank you more mam?" "Don't let him miss his big day!" Merlin climbed into his old but yet memorable shirt, and walk down the rocky cave. "Don't worry, he won't." His voice seemed to whisper, and curl in a darkened smile. When the end finally came, the light burst in like falling rain. Emrys finally found himself placing his hand in front of the sun. Soon to find a small well, but when he looked to find water it was blacker than tar. "I won't drink that if I were you." "I think I will follow your advice sir." "No, please call me Erin, there is no need for sir or sire." A small grin appeared on Emrys. "Thanks!" "So I imagine you're looking for a horse?" "Yeah, which one will get me to Morgana's place the fastest?" "Well old, Erogn is still has a little spring in him?"


End file.
